Clouds
by Macampos
Summary: A Poetrystory that I just randomly came up with... mild blood, random craziness, and other random zaniness. Yay for randomness! First thing posted FTW!


Right, I've never done this type of thing before... I signed onto a whlie ago, just never got to posting anything.

So please excuse my... newbie ness. :P

Anyways, this is something I wrote today... the characters are Syaoran and Sakura, (obviously), and in this case, they're set in a strange, random world that I just randomly thought of...

And this somehow turned into a poetry/story type thing. I'm posting it as such.

Anyways... I hope you guys enjoy it, as wierd as you'll find out it is. This is Mac, signing off.

(Note: I actually have written plenty of things... this is just the first thing I've posted, lol.)

** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Clouds**

Floating high above...

And the boy is sleeping... above.

A boy in green clothes, he sported brown hair.  
He awoke, looked at his hands, and stared around...

He was sitting above clouds.

A dizzy feeling... like that of sleeping...

Envelops those who enter...

...this realm.

There... is a castle.

A Tower.

It is in ruins.

It trembles in the wind.

The clouds keep on floating... the boy stands on air...

Where is he?

He asks himself this.

A sword... on his back. Eyes glistening with determination.

He moves towards the tower.

A few minutes later... he is still walking... running...

But not getting nearer.

He is moving... but not nearing?

He stopped. The tower isn't moving.

There is something around him...

What?

shing

swipe

So it is. And now he can proceed.

Everything's grey... the rocks, the sky.

...the clouds.

Wonder Why?

**The Staircase**

He entered the staircase.

Moving upward.. passing numerous stones.

Not knowing what he is doing there.

How did he get here... where is he now.

What is the mission... what is the route?

No one knows, no one will tell him...

The staircase moved.

rumble

The boy is Syaoran, that is his name...

And he nearly fell into the endless abyss.

Sword in hand, he...

...stays hold onto the stairs.

The stairs are divided...what

Will you do Syao-ran?

_"Windflower!"_

You grab hold... nearly didn't make it.

Throwing the sword over, yourself next.

And continue you do, towards the end.

Whatever the end... may be.

It is getting colder, you're getting sicker...

Won't you stop and rest?

And yet you continue, not knowing the reason...

You're suffering from such unrest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chains**

clink

_Chains?_

Open your eyes.  
_  
__What the?_

Clinks, links, hundreds more.

And this is just the beginning, for sure.

Find a way out, and you may find...

That for which your heart is designed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**  
****Blood**

You carry on the journey... despite weariness.

And yet you're not sure... why you're taking this test.

Eventually you make it... through the crumbling door...

To find an enemy... waiting indoors.

She is vicious... more so than you...

She has teeth... those unlike you.

She strikes and she snipes... giving every whim.

She reaches for your throat... wonder why?

It's because you have something... she survives by.

bam

_Syaoran is slammed against the wall._

"You have something... that I want dearly."

"Blood is what I lust for... and yours will do kindly."

"And now to end, this final display..."

_"Who are you? Why did you bring me here? How..."_

"That you, poor boy, will receive in dismay."

"Don't attempt to stop, what cannot be undone..."

_licks a little blood off Syaoran's left cheek._

"Because time has an end, my new... son."

_bites deep into Syaoran's neck._

Don't attempt to fight it, just give in, dropout...

For when the mistress starts... there's no backing out.

**Failure**

You're body's collapsing... soon you'll be free...

Free of this world, and all misery.

And yet you fight on, shoving and kicking...

Even as you begin to lose all feeling.

She's almost done with you, just let up and let die...

You're guaranteed to feel a lot better and fine.

The world you once loved... and sometimes hated, at that.

Will soon be replaced... by that similar to a bat's.

As your skin slowly succumbs, and becomes an ashen pallor.

You too will soon crave blood...that you can savor.

_"FIRE DRAGON..."_

You broke free of her control... she is burning in agony.

Yet, you too, are feeling funny...

As you tremble all over from the woman's feast...

You wonder what could've created such an awesome beast...

You shamble all over, dragging your sword...

But do not take in vain, the mistress' word.

You attempt to run, going down the stairs...

But is there really any salvation... that waits, downstairs?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An End**

You've broken out for now, it seems...

_clank_

But will it all be for nought, as nought deems?

Better hurry, young girl, someone's waiting...

And the mistress, who's burned, is currently debating...

Whether to eat the boy or let him live.

He is shambling down the stairs at a steady pace...

Attempting to keep up with the shadow's race...

As the sun seems to settle down into darkness.

But the woman, she's enraged...

And she finds you, still...

Not far from the entrance...

But far from remembrance... soon.

You swipe, you slash,

To no avail...

For you're too weak... from the woman's bloodsucking thrill.

She comes after you, and pins you against the wall...

Holding a blade from her mangled paw...

Which she puts against your neck...

Savoring the taste of freshly cut flesh...

And tonight she'll begin to dine...

On the best meal of fine...

You.

"Scared, are you, yet?"

"You're trembling, want to bet?"

"You know the end is near..."

"And that, that is what you fear."

"And know this, you could've lived forever..."

"And yet, you resented it, like the weather."

"And now, this is the end..."

"As your neck is bent..."

"I will feast on much more than your blood..."

"For, as they say ha ha... the finer things... can only be experienced..."

"With your _heart_."

And she prepares, she does, to eat that heart of his...

And yet another's brightens, showing the way...

To her lover.

**Salvation**

_"SYAORAN!..."_

slice

"AHHHHHHHH!"

And what's this, that we have found?

The demon's hand has been sliced...

Like that of something... caught in a vice.

And she screams, oh screams in agony...

But attacks, and attacks with such ferocity...

The little girl.

She blocks and parries with the best of them...

But she is not the best. Nor the fighter, for that matter...

And quickly... is overcome...

Greatly.

"And now, I shall too have a little daughter..."

_"Noooo!"_

"...one that will follow every order."

"And the first order will be, with such great glee..."

"To finish what I started, and dine with me."

"On that boy."

And she began, oh yes, to go for her neck...

But she didn't get as far as she hoped.

For Syaoran had come around the back...

And stabbed her through her throat.

_"Syaoran... what did she do to you?"_

Oh dear, the boy, has collapsed onto her...

Exhausted from this great workout...

He is, after all, running half-full...

The mistress had absorbed two gallons.

But the mistress is not done yet.

She stood up, filled with unrest.

And took one last attack, one badly aimed at that...

And with one final blow...

Was struck through her back...

At her heart.

"I shall die, that is truth."

"However, the boy will die soon too."

"There is nothing you can do to save his poor soul."

"That which has been infected has no cure at all."

"And so, I humbly bid you both... ado."

And so she disappeared...

But what of the young hero?

Is the mistress truly right?

Is the young boy...

Dying tonight?

The girl doesn't know for sure...

But she knew one thing...

She would not let him die...

And that's something.

And so, as best she could...

They traveled downstairs...

To find a way out...

To find a way through there.

**Falling**

And so, you continue onward...

Not knowing, what's coming forward...

But you, are growing weak as well...

And soon, you...

trip

Fall down too

_"AHHHHH!"_

The boy is too weak to move...

And there, seems no one to soothe...

You when he dies.

But wait, what's this that you're doing...

Growing wings, like that of an explosion...

And diving, you grab hold of the boy...

And flying, you descend from the sky...

To the floor.

_"Syaoran!"_

He... is nearly beyond hearing...

And, you look out... and it is snowing...

What good, will come of you lugging...

That useless body?

_I gotta find a way to save Syao..._

And so, continue little girl...

Walk into the abyss, that is a white hell...

I cannot say what future you will find...

But I say, good luck... and keep a strong mind.

Hope is what keeps hearts fresh...

Without hope, there is a point in death...

But with it, you can be sure to find...

That, which ties your bind...

To his heart.

_Hold on Syaoran... I'll save you... I promise._

**Angel**

Ahh, but it seems you have an angel, young hero...

One that has saved you from death.

And it is this type, of girl...

That is the best any can get.

Be proud, be glad, for what you have found...

She is the incarnation... of that shroud.

A strange, intangible thing, that is hidden from view...

A strange, forgotten thing, that with her, can be made true...

And, if you find it, I'm sure you'll be glad...

For when one has found it, he'll never be sad...

Again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, is the ballad, of things left untrue...

Of creatures, mystics, and true love, to boot.

Now, as to whether or not, this may have been true...

That is one's own perception of what the imagination makes...

In it's wild blue.

The mind runs like a charging river...

Running, oh running, from one direction to the other.

Sometimes, that river, can be blocked so easily...

As one would block a creek with a beastly...

Rock.

And so, I hope, you've enjoyed this piece...

It didn't make any sense, at the very least...

But that is the good thing, about imagination...

Sometimes truth is a matter of notion...

And anything we hold, whether fiction or false...

Can be turned, at least, into some semblance of...

Reality.

But that is only my perception of what we hold to be true...

Who is to say... that one needs proof?

The evidence is there, in one's mind...

That part of your head... that you use all the time.

Even without thinking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well... there you have it. A strange Poetry/Story that I came up with today. Read and review at your leisure.

-Macampos


End file.
